


in secret

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys In Love, Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Henry Bowers (Mentioned) - Freeform, I just love my boys, Kinda, M/M, Patrick Hockstetter (Mentioned) - Freeform, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationship Study, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Um this is a belch/vic relationship study kindaI refer to belch as reggie throughout this whole fic except once so if that bothers you im sorry i just dont really like calling him that
Relationships: Victor Criss/Reginald "Belch" Huggins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	in secret

**Author's Note:**

> Also this isnt edited like all my works coz while i do have the time to read back through it and find all the mistakes, i dont coz why not

Victor Criss really was something. He was the blonde heart throb that many girls in town would die to have a chance with him. But that's not all he was. He was tough and smart. He was logical and brave. And in secret, in the eyes of one person only, he was shy. He was submissive and caring and really sweet. He was soft and nice. He was anxious and worried a lot. He cried, damn did he cry. 

Of course, like said before, this was only for the eyes of one. The one and only Belch Huggins. Vic didn't like calling him that in private and settled on Reggie which never failed to make the boy flush red. 

Victor Criss was so much more amazing than any of those girls that flirted with him could possibly know. They haven't seen the side of him that Reggie had. They had only seen his Tough Guy demeanour. They've never experienced him whispering quiet, sweet words to them. They've never seen him cry over the tiniest things. They've never pulled him close and cuddled for hours on end. They didn't know Vic like that. They simply fell for his looks and empty pick up lines. They would never know what that was like because that was reserved for Reggie only. And of course, parts of Reggie were saved for Vic too.

Reggie was already sweet and somewhat nice to people. Well, as nice as a bully can be. He was on the softer side when it came to the four. He was still tough and crude when he wanted to be, of course. In secret, he was very similar. He constantly made sure that Vic was okay or happy. He worried if he was doing something wrong but was always assured by Vic. He would protect him against anything. He got soft like Vic did and sometimes just wanted to be held. He'd cry, he could cry for hours, and Vic would always be there. They just somehow knew when the other was upset. They could always feel it and would immediately rush to the other's aid. They didn't hide much from each other, they were completely transparent. 

People would probably throw up if they ever saw how sweet they were to each other. It was the same things they made fun of with Henry and Patrick. They called each other way too many pet names. Both of them thought it was cheesy but it made them feel nice. It had also kind of morphed into a competition on who could have the cringiest pet name. No matter what the other said to them, it would make them blush. It was just how they were. They were also extremely affectionate. They couldn't touch each other that much while they were in public so when they get behind closed doors, they are all over each other. Victor will always be pressed up against Reggie's body, Reggie having an arm slung around him. And god, how often the kiss. They did it constantly, almost as if their lives depended on it.

It was almost guaranteed that Reggie would kiss the top of Vic's head while they were cuddling and Vic would kiss his neck in response. They made fun of that with Henry and secretly laughed at the hypocrisy. Reggie would press kisses to Vic's knuckles and collar bone often. Vic would kiss Reggie's cheek and nose, those were his favourite. It always made him flush red. 

If you had told anyone about their relationship, they'd laugh and say that you were lying. For how much they ridiculed gay people, people like them, it was impossible. For the amount of times they say relationships suck and that affection with anyone is disgusting or that love doesn't even exist, there was guaranteed evidence that the two weren't together. But the evidence lies in secret. It's shown in the black ring Reggie bought him and the small necklace with a V on it that was hidden underneath Reggie's shirt at all times. It's shown in the lingered looks and touches. The quiet conversations they have in public. Them looking over their shoulder before saying anything that might possibly reveal their secret. 

It was shown in the many pictures of Vic that Reggie stupidly hid in the glove compartment of his car. It was in the soft touches Reggie gave when Vic got hurt. His tone of voice. Vic wearing Reggie's shirts. It was quiet proof, barely any, but it was there. They made sure it was quiet, that the truth was stifled. It was a secret thing for them, just for them. The only people who needed to know about it was them and they preferred it that way.


End file.
